IT'S NOT SWEET
by Yessi94esy
Summary: EXO'S FICTION. KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN. KAI!SEME SEHUN!UKE. GS FOR UKE. DLDR. TYPO. GAK BERKELAS. AUTHOR NEWBIE. LEMON. LEMON. "Katanya cinta akan datang karena terbiasa. Tapi kenapa aku tidak?" –Sehun "Aku tau dia tidak bisa mencintaiku." –Kai
1. Chapter 1

IT'S NOT SWEET

Main Pair : Kaihun

Genre : …

Author : Yesi

Dis : FF ini milikku. Castnya milik Tuhan dan keluarga.

DLDR!

TYPO MENYERTAI KALIAN SEMUA

Exo's fiction

"Aku mencintaimu" seorang lelaki berucap begitu percaya diri didepan seorang wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak. Maaf." Jawab wanita itu dengan angkuhnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menghargai perasaanku?" lelaki itu menatap wanita didepannya sendu.

"Aku sangat menghargaimu, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Aku sudah punya seorang yang aku cintai. Jadi sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu." Ucap wanita itu lalu pergi dari hadapan lelaki itu.

'Kita lihat saja nanti.' Ucap Kai dalam hati, sambil tersenyum manis, sangat manis malahan. Lelaki itu adalah Kai. Sedangkan wanita yang ada didepannya tadi adalah sehun. Wanita cantik dengan kulit putih pucat yang sangat ia cintai.

COMING SOON

Hai esy datang lagi membawa ff keduaku. Ada yang penasaran? *gak ada? Yaudah hikss

Di ff sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget karna ada banyak kesalahan. Apalagi di ff sebelumnya banyak banget typo. Ada nama yura yang keselip di tengah-tengah cerita yahh.. Hihihi.. mianhae. Maklum lah ff pertama. :v

Dan makasih juga buat yang berkenan baca plus review ff abal aku yang dulu *sumpah aku malu bgt.. hikss..

Dan untuk fic ini aku berusaha buat bikin sesedikit mungkin typo yang bertebaran. Tapi kalo emang ada bilang yah. Aku gak marah kok, selama itu kritik yang membangun walaupun pedesnya lebih pedes dari cabe rawit. Selama itu bukan bashing.

Okay.. At the last. Mind To Review guys?^^


	2. Chapter 2

IT'S NOT SWEET

Main Pair : KaiHun

Genre : I don't know. Maybe hurt.

Author : Yesi

Dis : FF ini milikku. Castnya milik Tuhan dan keluarga.

Rate : M

DLDR!

TYPO MENYERTAI KALIAN SEMUA

Exo's fiction

aku cuma mau bilang kalau ini fic rate m. No Children yah.^^ kalau emng jijik sama pairingnya silahkan klik tanda (x) berwarna merah di sudut kanan atas atau bisa close tab aja. Aku terima kritik yang pedes. Tapi aku gak terima bash. Apalagi jika kalian bash tentang castnya atau pairingnya.

Untuk yang suka plagiat. Kalo memang ingin mengcopy bisa minta izin. Jika tidak minta ijin berarti kalian gak punya perasaan.

Summary:

"Katanya cinta akan datang karena terbiasa. Tapi kenapa aku tidak." –Sehun  
"Aku tau dia tidak bisa mencintaiku." –Kai

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia ingin mencari sahabat cabenya yang sangat cerewet itu. Sementara ia berjalan, ia melihat kris wu, -kakak kelasnya yang sangat ia cintai. Sayangnya cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.- berjalan kearahnya. Ketika mereka berdua bertemu sehun hanya membungkuk dan memberikan senyuman kecil. Ia memang sangat mencintai kakak kelasnya itu, tapi sayangnya ia harus mengubur perasaannya itu karena kris sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Sehun." Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. Ahh itu teman cabenya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana baek. Ada yang ingin ku ceritakan." Ucap sehun serius. Ahh ngomong-ngomong teman cabenya sehun itu namanya Baekhyun. Kenapa sampai ia dipanggil cabe. Itu karena baekhyun sangat agresif jika sudah bertemu Park Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar agresif. Bahkan pernah mencium ketika ia berpaspaskan dengan chanyeol di koridor sekolah dan kalian tahu apa reaksi chanyeol? Chanyeol malah membalah ciuman baekhyun dan menggendong baekhyun. Dan juga baekhyun pernah berteriak ditengah keramaian agar chanyeol mau bercinta dengannya. Sehun yang berada disamping baekhyun sangat malu dengan kelakuan baekhyun. Oke back to topic.

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan? Pasti tentang kris wu lagi. kalau tentang dia aku malas mendengarnya." Ucap baekhyun ketus.

Sementara mereka berbicara, mereka berjalan kekelas mereka.

"Iss kau ini. Ini bukan tentangnya. Kau tau tadi ada seseorang yang meyatakan perasaanya padaku."

"Menyatakan cinta? Siapa? Kau tidak lihat name tag orang itu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi aku tau ciri-cirinya. Hemm… Dia tinggi, kulitnya tan, tampan sih. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Pesek" ucap sehun pelan.

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Pesek? Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Kulit tan, pesek, tinggi. Hmmm.." Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Alisnya mengernyit lucu. Tiba-tiba matanya berbinar . "Oh ya, Kim Kai. Itu pasti dia." Ucap baekhyun semangat.

"Kau tau darimana kalau dia Kim Kai? Bagaimana kalau itu bukan Kim Kai yang kau maksudkan?"

"Tentu saja aku tau. Kai satu kelas dengan chanyeol. Aku sering melihatnya ketika pergi ke kelas chanyeol."

Ketika mereka asik bercerita tiba-tiba kai datang ke kelas mereka dengan tumpukkan buku, dan ada seorang guru mengikutinya dari belakang. "Terima kasih kai." Ucap guru itu pelan. Kai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan membungkuk lalu pergi.

Sehun terbelalak. Itu orang yang menyatakan cinta kepada sehun tadi.

"Aku benarkan. Namanya kim kai." Ucap baekhyun bangga. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus menjauh darinya sehun." Ucap baekhyun tenang

"Tentu saja. Dia terlihat seperti psikopat dengan senyum manisnya itu." Balas sehun cepat.

"Kau benar. Aku juga merasakan aura mencekam yang mengikutinya. Setiap kali aku pergi ke kelas chanyeol, aku selalu melihat dia duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca. Dan kau tahu apa yang dibacanya?" Sehun menggeleng polos. "Aku sih tidak terlalu tau apa judulnya, tapi cover buku itu terlihat menyeramkan." Ucap baekhyun sangat serius.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Iss.. kau saja yang penakut baek."

"Sembarangan kau. Aku tidak penakut. Cover buku itu memang menakutkan." Ucap baekhyun tidak terima dengan pernyataan sehun tadi.

"Tapi sehun kau berjanji untuk tidak dekat dengannya kan? Dia itu hitam, mungkin tidak pernah mandi. Aku tidak mau kau mendapat pacar yang tidak pernah mandi."

Sekali lagi sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Astaga baekhyun."

Mereka berdua terus saja bergosip tentang Kim Kai. Hingga..

"BAEKHYUN. SEHUN. KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG." Teriakan guru membuat baekhyun dan sehun cepat-cepat berdiri dan membungkuk lalu keluar dari kelas itu. Sepertinya mereka terlalu asik membicarakan kim kai.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang duduk di perpustakaan sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Waktu menunjukan jam 3 sore. hampir seluruh siswa di sekolahnya sudah pulang. Tapi sehun tidak peduli kapan dia harus pulang. Lagipula tidak ada yang akan menunggunya dirumah. Dia tidak punya keluarga. Jadi walaupun pulang besok juga tidak akan ada yang menghawatirkannya.

Sementara sehun asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Eungghh." Sehun menggeliat pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Dan tangannya keram. Ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya tapi tidak bisa. Tangannya diikat kebelakang.

"Eoh kau sudah bangun?" seseorang tiba-tiba bersuara. Itu kai.

"To..tolong. ssakkiit" ucap sehun lemah.

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Sekarang kau miliku jadi kau tidak bisa kemana-mana." Ucap kai tenang. "karna kau sudah bangun aku mau menidurkan adik kecilku, dia sudah sakit ingin dipuaskan." Ucap kai pelan sementara tangannya perlahan membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" sehun bertanya takut-takut.

"Aku? Tidak ada. Hanya mencoba memuaskan adik kecil ku."

Tiba-tiba kai menindih sehun. Ia mulai mencium sehun kasar. Kepala sehun bergerak kenana dan kiri untuk menghindari ciuman kai yang membabi buta. Bosan dengan kelakuan sehun yang terus menghindar akhirnya tangan kai menjambak rambut sehun agar kepalanya tidak bergerak.

Cpkh.. cpkh.. mmh

Sehun mulai kehabisan nafas, tapi kai masih terus menciumnya dengan kasar. Sehun memcoba untuk menggeser kepalanya agar ciuman kai terlepas tapi tangan kai masih saja menjambak rambutnya.

Haaahh.. haaahh.. hahh..

Akhirnya kai melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sungguh ia seperti ingin pingsan, badannya lemas sekali. Tapi sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang keras menenpel dipahanya. Ia melihat kearah pahanya dan.. OH TUHAN.. itu penis kai. Astaga sejak kapan anak itu membuka celananya. Sehun mulai panik.

"What the fuck are you doing Kim Kai." Sehun berteriak didepan wajah kai.

"Owh.. Cupcake. Seorang wanita dilarang memaki diranjang."

Plak. Kai menampar pipi sehun.

"I don't like it. Jangan sekali-kali kau memaki diranjangku."

"Brengsek. Lepaskan aku kai." Mata sehun menyala-nyala kali ini. Pikirannya dipenuhi emosi.

"Sepertinya kau ingin dikasari eoh." Kai tersenyum manis. "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Kai mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang sehun dan lansung memasukannya tanpa pemanasan lebih.

JLEB..

"ARRGGGHH.. APA ITU? KELUARKAN.. BAJINGAN KAU.. ARRRGGGHH.. SAKIIIIT.. YA TUHANN.. SAKIIT KAIII!" sehun berteriak keras. Airmatanya jatuh. Sungguh sakit sekali, badannya seperti dibelah dua.

Seolah tuli kai terus memasukan miliknya. Lubang sehun masih yang perawan ia terobos dengan paksa tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit sehun.

"Fuck sehun. Your hole is so tight. Feels so good. Ahh.." Kai merasa miliknya diremas didalam sehun. Setelah merasa miliknya sudah masuk semua. Kai langsung menggeraka pinggulnya.

"sakiitt.. lepassh.. perih.." sehun merintih. Paha dalamnya sakit sekali. Badannya seperti dibelah dua. Tapi yang lebih sakit adalah hatinya. Harga dirinya di injak-injak.

"No honey.. ini terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan." Kai menggenjot miliknya lebih keras.

"hiks.. sak.. Arrgghh. Sakiiit.. hiks."

"Tidak.. ini nikmat sayang. Ohh.. I'm close." Kai merasa miliknya muali berkedut-kedut. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya seperti orang kesetanan. Kuat, dalam dan sangat kasar. Pinggul sehun terhentak-hentak dengan kasarnya. Suara decitan kasur menjadi saksi bagaimana kasarnya perbuatan kai.

"oh astaga.. sakiiit kaii.. yatuhannn.. keluarkan milikmu kai.. ARRGGGHH.. SAKKKIIIITT.. CUKUP KAI" sehun berteriak dengan suara serak. "Sa.. hiks.. kiit.. sakitt.. hiks" sehun bisa mencium bau darah. Ya bau darah. Darah perawannya dan mungkin juga darah yang keluar dari luka yang kai buat karna permainannya yang kasar.

"Ohh. Yeahh.. CUMMMM"

Crot.. crot.. crot.

Kai menyemburkan benihnya didalam sehun. Sedangkan sehun hanya mampu menangis. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan kenikmatan sama sekali. Yang ia rasa hanya sakit diseluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian kai beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil sebuah kardus di dalam lemari. Ia mengeluarkan isi dari kardus tersebut diatas tempat tidur.

Mata sehun terbelalak. Itu semua.. astagaaa.. sex toys.

Sehun tidak tahu apa nama benda-benda laknat itu satu-satu, tapi yang jelas ia tau kalau jika benda-benda itu masuk ataupun tertempel padah tubuhnya, pasti akan sangat menyiksa.

Dengan kasar kai membuka ikatan tangan sehun. Lalu kemudian ia kembali mengikat tangan dan kaki sehun di sudut ranjang hingga badan sehun berbentuk seberti huruf x. sehun mencoba berontak tapi sayang. Kekuatannya sudah habis, dan selangkangnya sakit sekali. Jadi tidak mungkin ia bisa melawan kekuatan kai. Apalagi dengan keadaan terikat seperti ini.

Tiba-bia ia merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam 'tubuhnya'. Rasa sakit dari selangkangnya mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "AARRRGGHH APA ITU? SAKIIIT. LE.. ARGHHH.. LEAPSKAN." Sehun berteriak histeris ketika benda itu dimasukan kai secara kasar.

"Wow. Reaksimu lebih dari yang aku perkirakan. Kau tau sehun, aku telah menunggu sangat lama agar kau bisa menjadi milikku. Sebenarnya sih aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Tapi kau menolak pernyataan cintaku dengan kejam. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang wanita cantik menginjak-injak harga diriku." Kai menyeringai jahat.

"Aku.. hiks minta maaf.. hiks.. Maaf kai." Sehun menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak menyangka jika nasibnya akan sesial ini.

"Sssstt.. Jangan menangis sayang." Kai perlahan mencium kelopak mata sehun dengan lembut, sementara tangannya mengambil sebuah remot dan menekan sebuah tombol. Tiba-tiba benda yang ada dalam dirinya bergetar sangat kuat. Lalu kai mengambil nipple clamp dan menjepitkan benda itu di pucuk payudara sehun.

"ARRRRRRGGGGHHHH" Sehun berteriak semakin keras. Selangkangnya sakit dan sekarang bagian dadanya juga sakit sekali.

"Kau berisik sayang."

Kai mengambil gag ball dan memasangkannya di mulut sehun.

Airmata sehun menetes sangat deras. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, ia bahkan sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk bergerak sama sekali.

"Baiklah Cupcake.. Aku pergi dulu. Nikmati permainannya yah. Aku akan kembali lagi." Kai berjalan kearah pintu.

"Jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk kabur. Kau milikku. Ingat itu." Lalu kai benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sehun hanya mampu menangis meratapi nasibnya. Tubuhnya telanjang dan ada berbagai macam sex toys terpasang di tubuhnya. Selangkangnya sakit, payudaranya sakit, pergelangan kaki dan tangannya juga sakit. Apakah kai tidak punya perasaan kasihan? Apa kai tidak bisa membiarkannya tenang? Kalau memang ia mencintai sehun kenapa ia harus menyiksa sehun seperti ini?

'hikss.. Tuhan apa salahku? Apa aku terlalu kejam padanya?' Batin sehun menangis.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Big thanks to:**

 **AwKaiHun** **,** **MinnieWW** **,** **ohhanniehunnie** **,** **kjinftosh** **, relks88, ,** **Kimoh1412** **,** **KKnKH**

 **makasih buat yg udah review, fav, fol ff abal ini. maksih juga buat sidder yang udah berkenan baca. hehehe :)**

APA-APAAN YG DIATAS ITU?. :V Gimana menurut kalian? Bagus gak? Aku panas dingin pas ngetik chap ini :v

Ya ampun.. say goodbye to otak poloth :'v

Dan jangan panggil aku thor yah :v aku bukan salah satu anggota avenger yang sering bawa palu :v Panggil aja Esy. :)

Sedikit spoiler yah. ff ini gak menceritakan bahwa ada yang bilang cinta bisa datang karna terbiasa. Tapi itu gk berlaku sama KaiHun. :v

untuk ff ini esy akan usahakan untuk update tiap 10 hari. kelamaan yah? sorry kalo emang kelamaan, soalnya ff ini masih dalam proses nyari ilham dulu :v atau paling gak esy bisa update tiap minggu, paling cepet yah 5 hari :v itupun kalo otaknya lagi encer, trus inspirasinya lagi gak macet.

So, Mind to review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

IT'S NOT SWEET

Main Pair : KaiHun

Genre : I don't know. Maybe hurt.

Author : Yesi

Dis : FF ini milikku. Castnya milik Tuhan dan keluarga.

Rate : M

DLDR!

TYPO MENYERTAI KALIAN SEMUA

Exo's fiction

Sekali lagi aku cuma mau bilang kalau ini fic rate m. No Children yah.^^ kalau emng jijik sama pairingnya silahkan klik tanda (x) berwarna merah di sudut kanan atas atau bisa close tab aja. Aku terima kritik yang pedes. Tapi aku gak terima bash. Apalagi jika kalian bash tentang castnya atau pairingnya.

Untuk yang suka plagiat. Kalo memang ingin mengcopy bisa minta izin. Jika tidak minta ijin berarti kalian gak punya perasaan.

.

.

.

5 Jam kemudian kai kembali dengan membawa makanan. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan sehun mati. Ia sangat menyayangi sehun bukan? Kai melihat keadaan sehun lalu tersenyum senang. Bagaimana tidak senang? Keadaan sehun sangatlah menarik perhatian kai. Diseluruh tubuhnya terpasan sex toys, tubuhnya tidak bergerak tapi, matanya masih terbuka. Menatap kosong kedepan. Sehun terlihat seperti boneka yang sangat cantik.

"Kau harus makan sayang. Aku tidak mau repot nanti jika kau sakit." Kai mengelus rambut sehun perlahan. Dan membuka gag ball sehun.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap tepat dimata kai. "Makan yah" Kai kembali berucap.

Tidak ada respon dari sehun. Ia hanya menatap kai dengan mata lelahnya. Padahal seharusnya sehun sudah menangis meraung-raung karna sakit di seluruh tubuhnya karena begitu banyak sex toys.

Akhirnya kai membuka semua benda yang terpasang ditubuh sehun secara perlahan. Ia membuka ikatan sehun dan membiarkan sehun terbaring.

"mungkin kau harus istirahat." Setelah selesai kai langsung pergi. Tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu.

Cklek..

Mata sehun langsung terbuka ketika merasa bahwa kai sudah pergi. Ia mencoba berdiri walaupun sangat sulit karna pergelangan kaki dan selangkangnya sakit. Sehun berusaha mencari jendela atau lubang agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat yang mengerikan itu. 'Sialan.. Tidak ada celah sama sekali.' Rutuk sehun dalam hati.

Karna lelah tidak mendapat apa-apa akhirnya sehun duduk di tepi ranjang. Airmatanya menetes lagi.

"Jahat. Kau jahat kai." Ucap sehun sangat pelan seperti berbisik. Bahu sehun bergetar hebat. "Hiks. Kau jahat. Bagaimana bisa kau setega ini pada perempuan yang kau cintai." Sehun jatuh terduduk dilantai.

.

.

.

Cklek.

Kai masuk kek kamar dimana ia menyekap sehun. Ia kaget ketika melihat sehun tidak ada ditempat tidur. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur itu dan terbelalak melihat sehun tertidur dilantai disebelah tempat tidur dengan keadaan telanjang. Badan sehun menggigil kedinginan.

Kai mengangkat sehun dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Ia mengusap rambut sehun dengan lembut lalu tiba-tiba menjambak rambut sehun. Sehun terbangun dan meringis sakit. "akhh sakit."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur dilantai?" Kai berucap datar dan dingin.

"ah..aku hanya mencoba men..c-cari air minum."

Kai menangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mencari airminum? Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk minum?"

"Ma-maaf." Cicit sehun pelan.

"Kau ingin makan?" kai bertanya dengan lembut. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Melihat reaksi sehun akhirnya kai beranjak mengambil makanan dan minuman. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang dan menaruh makanan itu di nakas dekat tempat tidur. Ia memerintahkan sehun untuk berjongkok didepannya menghadap tepat didepan kejantanannya. Awalnya sehun enggan tapi dengan sedikit paksaan dari kai, akhirnya sehun berjongkok didepan kai.

Kai tersenyum. "Kalau begitu puaskan aku dulu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Puaskan aku sayang. Buat aku 'keluar' dan kau akan ku beri makan."

Mendengar itu sehun menggeleng keras. Ia tidak mau 'dimasuki' lagi. lubangnya masih sakit.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" Geram kai.

"Lubangku masih sakit."

"Siapa bilang aku akan memasukan penisku kedalam lubangmu?" Wajah sehun memerah malu. "Pakai mulutmu saja."

Kai membuka resleting celananya dan menunjukan kejantanannya yang masih tidur. Ia mengusap pelan rambut sehun. "Kulum sayang. Buat dia berdiri." Dan dengan setengah hati sehun menjilat kejantanan kai. Perlahan ia mulai memasukan kejantanan kai kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mengulum.

"Good girl. Ahmm.." Kai mendesah dengan suara seksinya. Merasa tidak puas dengan blowjob sehun, akhirnya kai menjambak rambut sehun dan menggerakan kepala sehun maju mundur, pinggunya juga ia gerakan berlawanan arah dengan kepala sehun.

Sehun tersedak karna perlakuan kai yang tiba-tiba. Ia kesulitan bernapas. Mulutnya kaku dan tenggorokannya sakit.

"uhhuk.. mmhh.. ahmmhh"

"Yeshh. Ahh.. ahh.."

Paru-paru sehun seperti diremas-remas. Sakit sekali. Tiba-tiba kai mengeluarkan kejantanan kai dari mulut sehun lalu mengambil makanan sehun dan crot.. crot.. crot.. Kai mengeluarkan benihnya tepat dimakanan dan minuman sehun. Mata sehun terbelalak. Jika makanannya sudah seperti itu dia tidak mau memakannya.

"Nah.. makanan sudah siap. Makanlah. Aku sudah menambahkan vitamin yang baik dimakanan ini." Kai berucap senang dan memberikan makanan itu kepada sehun. Sehun menggeleng. Ia tidak mau makan makanan menjijikan seperti ini.

"Makan sehun. Aku susah payah membelinya. Aku tidak mau membuang uangku."

"Tidak. Tidak mau!" sehun bersuara keras.

Plak. Plak. Plak.

Tamparan keras mendarat dipipi sehun beberapa kali. "KUBILANG MAKAN. ATAU KUJAIT MULUTMU AGAR KAU TIDAK USAH MAKAN DAN MATI MENGENASKAN DISINI." Ucap kai dengan nada tinggi.

Dengan perasaan takut akhirnya sehun memakan makanan itu walaupun perutnya terasa mual. Kai tersenyum senang karna sehun menuruti permintaannya. Tiba-tiba sehun berdiri dan lari ke arah kamar mandi.

Hoek hoek..

Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi. akhirnya ia memuntahkan semua makanan tadi.

Kai menggeram marah. Dia menarik sehun dan menidurkannya di ranjang dan menindihnya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu memuntahkannya."

"Ma.. maaf kai.. makanan itu membuatku mual" Cicit sehun takut-takut.

"Ohh jadi begitu yah. Kau tidak mau makan, tapi ingin bercinta denganku? Oke. Dengan senang hati aku akan memuaskanmu princess." Ucap kai serak. Nafsunya sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

Kai langsung mencium sehun kasar. Suara kecipak dan desahan tertaha terdengar jelas dikamar itu. Keadaan sehun yang memang sudah tidak berpakaian dari tadi mempermudah kai untuk meraba-raba seluruh tubuh sehun. Tangan nakal kai meremas payudara sehun dengan keras sehingga tanpa disengaja sehun menggigit lidah kai yang sementara mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Mata kai melotot marah pada sehun, tapi ia tetap tidak melepaskan ciumannya, dan tangannya meremas payudara sehun lebih keras. Kai mencubit kasar punting sehun, menarik, mencubit, menekan. Punting sehun seperti ingin terlepas dari payudaranya. Nafas sehun mulai habis, ia memukul dada kai dan menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekana agar ciuman itu terlepas. Seolah mengerti dengan keadaan sehun akhirnya kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menuju ke leher sehun. Ia mengendus leher sehun lalu mengigit leher sehun hingga mengeluarkan darah. "Akkhh.. Sa..kiit kai" Sehun berteriak. Kai tidak perduli. Kai menjilat darah yang keluar dari luka dileher sehun.

Perlahan kepalanya turun hingga sampai dipayudara sehun. Kai meremas payudara sebelah kiri sehun sedangkan yang sebelah kanan ia kulum. Putingnya ia gigit dan ia tarik dengan giginya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Sehun sudah tidak bisa berteriak lagi, ia hanya diam sambil menangis. Karna merasa tidak ada penolakan dari sehun. Kai semakin kasar menggigiti punting sehun. Kepalanya berpindah ke payudara sebelah kiri sedangkan tangannya menuju ke kewanitaan sehun. Kai perlahan menggesek, mencubit dan menyentik klirotis sehun.

"Ukhhh" Sehun meleguh. Tiga jari kai langsung melesat kedalam kewanitaannya yang masih lecet karena sex toys tadi. Airmata sehun mengucur lebih deras.

Dan selama beberapa jam mereka menikmati permainan mereka. Ah tidak, hanya kai yang menikmati permainan itu. Sehun tidak sama sekali. Selangkangnya sakit, badannya remuk karena kai selalu memukulnya, menamparnya, manjambak rambutnya, bahkan kai hampir saja mematahkan tangan sehun tadi. Tapi yang lebih sakit dari itu semua adalah hati sehun. Hatinya hancur, harga dirinya di injak-injak. Ia bahkan merasa bahwa dia sudah tak pantas hidup.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya akhirnya kai pergi meninggalkan sehun dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dan tanpa sehelai pakaian.

.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari sehun disekap kai. Berarti sudah berhari-hari pula baekhyun mencari keberadaan sehun. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kesepian tanpa sehun.

.

Baekhyun mendesah bosan, ia benar-benar merasa kesepian sekarang. Entah mengapa sahabanya itu sudah tidak bisa ditemui lagi. Baekhyun sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel sehun tapi selalu hanya opreator yang menjawabnya. Ia pergi ke flat sehun tapi sudah kosong, tak berpenghuni. Baekhyun bahkan selalu menunggu sehun ditempat kerjanya, tapi sehun tidak ada.

'Huh.. Sehun kebiasaan. Setiap kali berpergian pasti tidak akan mengajak.' Rutuk baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun mencoba bertanya pada kris, chanyeol atau orang-orang yang kenal dekat dengan sehun, tapi mereka selalu bilang tidak tahu dimana sehun.

Baekhyun bahkan sampai bertanya pada kai. Siapa tau kai menculik sehun karna sehun menolak pernyataan cinta kai. Dan kalian tahu apa jawaban kai ketika mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun? Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan "tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri. Apa aku terlihat seperti penculik manusia?" Jawaban yang aneh bukan. Tapi sudahlah. Baekhyun tidak mau menuduh kai sembarangan.

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu bahwa tuduhannya memang benar. Bukankah kai pandai bersandiwara?

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Kata orang cinta bisa datang karna biasa. Kenapa aku tidak?

Setiap kali melihatnya bukannya jatuh cinta aku malah semakin membencinya.

Aku mencoba menerimanya tapi kenapa tidak bisa?

Dia jahat dan aku membencinya. Aku menyukai bentuk tubuhnya, bentuk wajahnya, aku menyukai semuanya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Perasaanku tidak bisa kupaksa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Aku minta maaf soal kemaren. Ada kesalahan. Ini aku udah update lagi.. maaf yahh semuanya..**


	4. Chapter 4

IT'S NOT SWEET

Main Pair : KaiHun

Genre : I don't know. Maybe hurt.

Author : Yesi

Dis : FF ini milikku. Castnya milik Tuhan dan keluarga.

Rate : M

DLDR!

TYPO MENYERTAI KALIAN SEMUA

Exo's fiction

Sekali lagi aku cuma mau bilang kalau ini fic rate m. No Children yah.^^ kalau emng jijik sama pairingnya silahkan klik tanda (x) berwarna merah di sudut kanan atas atau bisa close tab aja. Aku terima kritik yang pedes. Tapi aku gak terima bash. Apalagi jika kalian bash tentang castnya atau pairingnya.

Untuk yang suka plagiat. Kalo memang ingin mengcopy bisa minta izin. Jika tidak minta ijin berarti kalian gak punya perasaan.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari ini kai selalu datang kekamar ini tapi ia tidak pernah 'menyentuh' sehun. Ia hanya datang membawakan makanan kepada sehun. Kalau kai datang dengan senyumana diwajahnya, maka ia hanya datang dan menyapa sehun lalu pergi, kalau kai datang dengan wajah datarnya maka kai tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyiksa sehun. Kai pernah datang lalu memukul sehun, bahkan kai pernah menyayat sehun dengan pisau. Tubuh sehun sudah tidak semulus dulu lagi, di lengannya penuh dengan bekas sayatan yang belun mengering, wajahnya lebam, dan kulitnya tidak secerah dulu.

Setiap pagi sehun selalu bangun dengan kepala pusing dan rasa mual yang sangat menyiksa. Mungin ini efek karena sehun tidak pernah memakai baju, dikamar ini hanya tersedia selimut dan handuk, selain itu tidak ada kain jenis apapun yang sehun temui.

Jadi jika sehun menginginkan sesuatu ia hanya akan menangis sendirian dikamar itu. Jika perutnya sakit atau mual ia hanya akan bersabar menunggu keajaiban datang dan membuatnya terbebas dari tempat ini.

Sehun terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tidak sadar kalau kai sudah datang dan berdiri di depan sehun.

"Ambil ini." Ucap kai tenang

Sehun terkejut mendengar suara kai. Ia mendongak dan melihat kai. "Apa ini?"

"Testpack" ucap kai lalu pergi dari hadapan sehun. "Kau harus mencobanya sehun aku melihat perubahan pada tubuhmu."

.

.

.

Dua garis. Positive. Sehun hanya bisa menangis sekarang, masa depannya hancur. Ia masih berumur tujuh belas tahun. Bagaimana caranya ia membesarkan anaknya nanti?. Perlahan ia berjalan ke arah nakas. 'Oh Tuhan aku tak sanggup lagi.' Sehun menangis. Namun airmatanya sudah tidak mau menetes, tapi hatinya seperti diremas, sakit sekali rasanya. Ia memcahkan gelas tempat airminum yang dibawa kai tadi. Ia mengambil serpihan kaca gelas itu dan mengarahkannya ke pergelangan tangannya, tepatnya di urat nadi.

'TIDAK! KAU HARUS KUAT SEHUN. BERTAHANLAH, SETIDAKNYA HINGGA ANAK INI LAHIR.' Batin sehun tiba-tiba berteriak. Ia sadar bahwa ada kehidupan lain yang mencoba bertumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Jika ia bunuh diri itu sama saja ia membunuh janin yang ada di dalam tubuhnya

Tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke lantai. Ia mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. 'Setidaknya hingga anak ini lahir.'

.

.

.

"Apa hasilnya?" kai bertanya dengan wajah tenang.

"Positif"

Kai menghela nafasnya. "Gugurkan." Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak! Biarkan dia hidup. Aku tidak mau membunuh janin yang tidak bersalah ini." Ucap sehun dengan derai airmata yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Tidak sehun. Kau harus menggugurkannya. Ia akanmenjadi masalah dalam hubungan kita."

Sehun tertawa miris. "Hubungan kita? Sejak kapan kita punya hubungan kai?"

Kai menatap marah kearah sehun.

PLAK.

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi sehun. "Kau milikku, tentu saja kita punya hubungan." Ucap kai menahan amarah. Wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinga. Ia memang sensitif jika sudah menyangkut hubungannya dengan sehun. Dan jika ia sudah marah seberti ini maka sehun akan menerima akibatnya.

"Pergi ke ranjang sekarang." Ucap kai rendah.

"U..untuk apa k..kaii?" Sehun takut sekarang.

"Pergi saja kesana sehun." Kali ini kai menunjukan senyuman manisnya. Namun bagi sehun senyuman itu seperti neraka.

Akhirnya sehun pergi ke ranjang dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Jangan pernah beranjak dari tempat itu yah. Nanti aku kembali. Aku akan membawakan kejutan untukmu. Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya kai keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Sehun mengikuti apa yang kai katakan. Dari tadi ia tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Cklek. Kriieet *Backsound gagal*

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Kai datang dengan membawa kardus.

'Kardus lagi?' Sehun mempunyai trauma terhadap kardus. Lebih tepatnya isi kardus. Karna biasanya yang berada di dalam kardus yang dibawa kai itu adalah benda-benda aneh.

Kai menaruh kardus itu di kasur dan mengeluarkan isinya satu-satu.

Benar dugaan sehun. Isi kardus yang dibawa kai memang benda-benda aneh. Sehun beringsut ke pinggiran ranjang. Ia tidak mau memakai benda-benda laknat itu. Benda-benda itu adalah benda kesukaan kai.

Sex toys. Sehun menatap benda-benda itu dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Kau tahu ini kan?" Kai bertanya tanpa melihat kearah sehun. Tanpa menunggu sehun menjawab, kai melanjutkan lagi kata-nya. "Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman sayang."

"Tapi aku salah apa kai?"

"Kau tak tahu? Salahmu yaitu tidak mengakui hubungan kita."

"Tapi kita memang tidak punya hubungan kai. Alasan aku berada disini karena kau menculikku dan menyekapku dan aku tidak tahu cara keluar dari tempat ini." Entah darimana sehun mendapat keberanian untuk berkata seperti itu kepada kai.

Wah rupanya sehun memang berniat membuat amarah kai naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Tanpa berkata apa-apa kai menindih sehun dan mencium sehun dengan ganas. Sehun yang kaget atas perlakuan kai langsung saja berontak. Tapi kekuatan lelaki berbeda dengan kekuatan perempuan. Sehun tidak dapat melawan kekuatan kai. Airmata sehun jatuh lagi. Kai melecehkannya lagi.

Kai dapat merasakan bahwa sehun menangis. Ia bukannya merasa bersalah malahan merasakan bahwa adik kecil dibawa makin mengeras. Ia makin terangsang melihat sehun menangis? Sebut saja kai sakit. Ya, dia sakit karna sehun.

Tangan kai meremas kasar payudara sehun. Ia mencubit nipple sehun tanpa perasaan. Ia kemudian melepaskan ciuman sehun dan mengambil dildo yang berukuran sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari penisnya sendiri. Mata sehun terbelalak. Ia sangat takut saat ini. Sangat sangat takut hingga tubuhnya menegang. Bagaimana mungkin benda sebesar itu bisa masuk kedalam lubangnya?

Kai mengambil lube dan melumurinya pada dildo itu. Ia mengarahkan dildo itu kelubang sehun. Tepatnya dilubang belakang sehun. Yup, di anus sehun yang masih perawan.

Tanpa pemanasan lebih ia memasukan dildo itu.

"ARRRGH! BANGSAT! SAKIT KAIII!" Seakan tuli dengan teriakan sehun, kai terus melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan dildo itu hingga dildo itu tertanam sepenuhnya dilubang sehun.

Bau amis mulai tercium. Rupanya lubang belakang sehun robek. Bagaimana bisa tidak robek jika lubang sekecil itu dimasukan benda yang sangat besar.

Kali ini sehun sudah tidak berteriak. Ia hanya mendesis dan meracau tidak jelas karna menahan sakit.

Perlahan kai mengelus payudara sehun. Ia mengecup pusar sehun dengan lembut. Tangannya mulai turun kebawah hingga sampai ke daerah kewanitaan sehun. Ia menggesekkan jari-jarinya pada klirotis sehun. Setelah bosan dengan perlakuannya tadi akhirnya kai perlahan memasukan penisnya ke 'dalam' sehun..

.

.

.

Neraka! Itu yang sehun bayangkan sekarang. Rasa sakit yang tidak ada tandingannya. Badannya bukan hanya seperti dibelah dua, tapi seperti dimutilasi. Kedengarannya memang hiperbolis tapi itu yang sehun rasakan sekarang. Kai memasukinya tanpa perasaan dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terikat, vibrator yang bergetar dalam vaginanya dan dildo didalam anusnya. Kai juga memasang gagball pada mulutnya dan nipple clamp. Bayangkan saja bagaimana tersiksanya seorang oh sehun saat ini.

.

.

.

Kai kembali beberapa jam setelah itu.

Ia membawakan sehun makanan lalu melepaskan semua sex toys yang ada di badan sehun. Ia juga membersikan tubuh sehun dari bekas sperma dan darah. Sehun hanya diam, tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap kai dengan tatapan penuh luka.

"Apa kau mencintaiku kai?" Sehun bersuara sangat pelan tapi kai masih bisa mendengarnya. Kai berhenti membersikan tubuh sehun. Ia menatap sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku mati." Ucap sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

.

.

.

Kriuuuk..

Bunyi perut sehun terdengar jelas. Sehun ingin sekali memakan makanan yang dibawa kai tadi. Tapi ia tidak mau. Ia ingin mati sekaran, kenapa ia harus makan? Bukankakh makan akan membuatnya lebih lama mati?

Tapi kemudian ia mengingat bahwa di dalam tubuhnya ada kehidupan lain. Dengan enggan ia mengambil makanan yang dibawa kai tadi dan mulai memakannya.

Sementara ia memankan makanannya tiba-tiba kai datang. Kai melihat sehun memakan makanan yang ia bawa. Ia tersenyum senang, sangat senang bahkan matanya berbinar-binar.

"Kau memakannya, lalu kau membunuhnya" Ucap kai dengan nada senang.

Sehun yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerutkan keningnya lalu meneruskan acara makannya. Kemudia sekelebat ingatan tentang kai yang memerintahkannya agar mengugurkan janinnya muncul. Ia melempar makanan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks To:**

KrisHo12, MinnieWW, Kim Sohyun, HilmaExotics, AwKaiHun, ohsanie, , luharawr.

Makasih yang udah nyempetin review fic ini. :)

chap kemaren ada kesalahan sedikit :v maaf yah. aku juga sebenarnya agak gak ngerti kenapa chap kemaren bisa kayak gitu. sekali lagi aku minta maaf.

oh ya, aku cuma mau bilang kalo fic ini cuma sampe sekitar 5 atau 6 chapter. yah paling panjang yah 7 chapter. aku gak bisa buat fic yang panjang, nnti ceritanya malah kayak sinetron. fic ini aja udah sealay ini :D

oke sekian^^

sampai jumpa di chap selajutnya :*

Dont forget to RnR


	5. Chapter 5

IT'S NOT SWEET

Main Pair : KaiHun

Genre : I don't know. Maybe hurt.

Author : Yesi

Dis : FF ini milikku. Castnya milik Tuhan dan keluarga.

Rate : M

DLDR!

TYPO MENYERTAI KALIAN SEMUA

Exo's fiction

Sekali lagi aku cuma mau bilang kalau ini fic rate m. No Children yah.^^ kalau emng jijik sama pairingnya silahkan klik tanda (x) berwarna merah di sudut kanan atas atau bisa close tab aja. Aku terima kritik yang pedes. Tapi aku gak terima bash. Apalagi jika kalian bash tentang castnya atau pairingnya.

Untuk yang suka plagiat. Kalo memang ingin mengcopy bisa minta izin. Jika tidak minta ijin berarti kalian gak punya perasaan.

.

.

.

"Hanya memberi pelajaran kepada anak nakal." Ucap kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku kai?" Mata sehun mulai berair. "Kau menaruh apa dimakananku?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya." Kai mengedikkan bahunya.

"Teganya.."

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

"Tega sekali."

Tes..

"Dia juga anakmu kai. DIA ANAKMU! DEMI TUHAN DIA DARAH DAGINGMU KAI!." Sehun berteriak keras dengan mata merah dan berair.

Kai berjalan mendekati sehun. "Dengar sehun. Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan kita. Aku tidak mungkin bisa 'menaikimu' jika kau hamil. Jadi sebelum terlambat lebih baik kita mengeluarkannya dari dalam perutmu." Ucap kai tenang sambil menatap mata sehun.

Sehun menunduk dan menggeleng keras. Ia tidak menyangka kai akan setega itu.

Tes..

Tes..

"Kenapa?" Sehun berucap lirih.

"Apanya yang kenapa hmm?" balas kai sambil mengusap rambut sehun dengan lembut.

"…"

Perlahan kai mendekatkan kepalanya berniat mencium sehun. Tapi ketika bibir kai tepat didepan sehun. Sehun mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

"Kenapa kai?"

.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Kai menjauhkan kepalanya.

.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Airmata sehun jatuh. Ia menatap kai dengan airmata yang mengalir deras.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku mati saja hiks." Sehun terisak pelan.

.

"Tidak sehun. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak perduli seberapa bencinya dirimu padaku, aku tetap mencintaimu." Balas kai dengan senyum.

Kai beranjak dari tempat itu. Mungkin ia tidak kuat melihat sehun yang menangis ingin mati karena perlakuannya. Ya, mungkin saja iya.

Tapi tidak lama setelah kai pergi terdengar teriakan memilukan dari sehun..

"ARRRGGGHHH" teriakan sehun terdengar jelas sekali.

'Anakku. Hikss.. Ya Tuhan. Selamatkan anakku.' Doa sehun dalam hati.

Darah terlihat mengalir pelan di kaki sehun.

"Hikss. Jangan.. Anakku, hiks."

.

.

.

.

Kenapa?

.

.

Kenapa kai?

.

.

.

Kai masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan mendapati sehun dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tidak tega dengan keadaan sehun akhirnya kai menelepon ambulans.

.

"Keadaan pasien cukup buruk, pasienmengalami tekanan yang berat saat mengandung dan mengakibatkan ia drop dan tidak bisa mempertahankan janinnya. Dan juga ia diracuni, memang racunnya tidak akan membunuh pasien tapi racun itu membunuh janin yang ada di kandungannya. Tubuhnya juga banyak luka lebam, sepertinya pasien banyak mendapat pukulan sebelumnya,

Ia membutuhkan istirahat total selama seminggu, ia tidak boleh stress, karena jika ia stress mungkin saja ia bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Aku memberikan sudah memberikan obat tidur dengan dosis sedikit. Mungkin ia akan terbangun sejam atau dua jam lagi. Jika ia terbangun maka anda harus menjelaskan keadaan ini secara perlahan pada pasien, ada kemungkinan ia tidak bisa menerima dan mengamuk, jadi usahakan agar kata-kata yang anda ucapkan tidak terlalu membebani pasien." *duh ngaco* ucap dokter cantik itu panjang lebar pada kai. Dan kai hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

Cklek..

Kai masuk kedalam ruangan sehun, sehun sedang tidur. Perlahan kai mendekat dan duduk di dekat tempat tidur.

Sungguh kecantikan sehun memang tidak diragukan lagi. Walaupun selama kai menyekapnya sehun tidak pernah mengurus dirinya tapi, wajahnya masih cantik, masih bersinar walaupun tidak secerah dulu.

Kai mengusap pelan wajah sehun. Terlihat senyum miris diwajah kai. "Aku tau, kau tidak mencintaiku." Airmata kai menetes.

"Aku tau."

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Karna itu aku tida membiarkan buah cintaku tumbuh di dalammu. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihat tatapan bencimu pada anakku sehun."

"Maaf"

.

.

.

"Eungh." Mendengar suara dari sehun kai langsung mendekat kearah sehun.

"Sehun? Sehun-ah?"

"Sa-sakit. Kaiii"

"Apa yang sakit?"

"Hikss.. Perutku.. hiks.. PEMBUNUH!" sehun berteriak histeris.

Wajah kai terlihat sedih beberapa saat tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah datar. "Itu untuk kebaikanmu sehun. Anak itu akan menjadi pembawa sial nantinya."

Sehun terdiam dan menatap tajam kearah kai. Pandangan sehun menyiratkan Kesedihan, kebencian dan kekecewaan yang sangat dalam. "Haaaaah.." Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Pembawa sial huh?" Sehun kemudian tertawa miris. "Tapi dia juga anakmu kai. DEMI TUHAN KAI, DIA ANAKMU!"

Lalu kemudian sehun menangis. "Dia anakmu kai hiks.." Sehun menangis sesunggukan.

Kai tidak bersuara. Dia hanya menatap sehun datar.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari ini sehun tidak pernah berbicara. Kali terakhir dia mengelarkan suaranya pada saat dia menangis dihadapan kai. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara yang dikeluarkannya. Bahkan keadaannya lebih buruk sekarang, sehun bukan hanya diam, dia bahkan hanya tidur di ranjang, tidak mau makan, tidak mau minum, bahkan untuk bergerak saja ia enggan.

.

"Hun-ah.. Ayo makan." Pinta kai lembut sambil menyodorkan makanan.

Tidak ada respon.

"Sehun. Kumohon, makanlah. Kau tidak akan sembuh jika kau seperti ini terus."

Masih tidak ada respon.

Kai menghela nafasnya kasar. "Terserah, lakukan semaumu sehun. Aku tidak perduli."

Ternyata ucapan kai membuat sehun merespon, ia menatap kai dengan pandangan sedihnya lalu meneteskan airmata. Melihat itu kai bukannya luluh, ia malah pergi dan tidak memperdulikan sehun.

.

.

.

"Kai.." Sehun memanggil kai dengan suarah serak. Kai tentu saja kaget, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar sehun bersuara. "Aku ingin pulang." Pinta sehun pelan.

"Pulang? Oh, tidak bisa sehun."

"Kumohon kai. Kau sayang padaku kan? Kumohon, ini permintaan terakhirku kai."

Kai menatap sayang pada sehun. "Baiklah jika itu maumu."

.

.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang dengan dokter akhirnya sehun diperbolehkan pulang. Sehun sekarang lebih sering tersenyum. Tapi entah mengapa kai merasakan keganjilan dengan senyum sehun. Senyum sehun tidak terlihat seperti dulu lagi, pancaran matanya berbeda, seperti ada yang disembunyikan.

.

.

Sekarang sehun dan kai tinggal di apartemen kai. Kai memang sengaja menyuruh sehun untuk tinggal di apartemennya karna menurutnya jika kamar yang dulunya sehun tempati itu banyak menyimpan kenangan buruk. Hati kai mungkin sudah mulai tergerak, dan mungkin saja ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sehun. Sehun juga tidak menolak untuk tinggal di apartemen kai, bahkan sehun terlihat lebih relax di apartemen kai.

Sehun dan kai sedang tiduran di ranjang, kepala sehun bersandar didada bidang kai. "Kai.."

"hmm?" Balas kai lalu menatap sehun. Tangannya bergerak mengusap sayang rambut sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kai.

"Bisakah kau tersenyum untukku?"

"Tentu sayang" Lalu kai tersenyum sangat tulus, senyum yang belum pernah ia berikan kepada siapapun. Kai tersenyum hingga mantanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Melihat senyuman kai, sehun juga ikut tersenyum sangat cantik, namun senyuman itu tidak bersinar. Senyuman kai perlahan menghilang.

"Kau kenapa sehun?"

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa kai." balas sehun dengan senyumannya.

.

.

.

"Sehun."

"Ya kai."

"Aku akan membeli persediaan makanan dulu yah. Aku kembali dalam 30 menit oke."

"Oke"

Akhirnya kai pergi dan meninggalkan sehun sehun sendiri.

Sehun tersenyum sangat cantik, kali ini matanya juga bersinar. Jika kai melihat senyum ini pasti kai akan jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi kepada sehun.

Perlahan sehun mengambil tali yang sudah ia siapkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

Kai kembali tepat waktu. Ia memanggil sehun tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia berjalan menuju kamar lalu terpaku melihat keadaan sehun kamarnya. Matanya memanas dan perlahan mengeluarkan airmata. "Sehun."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks to:**

KrisHo12, ohsanie, AwKaiHun, Kim Sohyun, fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, MinnieWW, qtpoop, , HilmaExotics.

Makasih udah mau baca + review^^

aku cuma mau bilang kalo sebenarnya fic ini tercipta karena sebuah kalimat 'Cinta datang karena terbiasa'

Happy Birthday Luhan^^

And the last is..

Don't forget to RnR


	6. Chapter 6

IT'S NOT SWEET

Main Pair : KaiHun

Genre : I don't know. Maybe hurt.

Author : Yesi

Dis : FF ini milikku. Castnya milik Tuhan dan keluarga.

Rate : M

DLDR!

TYPO MENYERTAI KALIAN SEMUA

Exo's fiction

Sekali lagi aku cuma mau bilang kalau ini fic rate m. No Children yah.^^ kalau emng jijik sama pairingnya silahkan klik tanda (x) berwarna merah di sudut kanan atas atau bisa close tab aja. Aku terima kritik yang pedes. Tapi aku gak terima bash. Apalagi jika kalian bash tentang castnya atau pairingnya.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie. Hiks.. hiks.. Kenapa kau kembali hiks dengan keadaan seperti ini hiks." Isak baekhyun. "Kai-ah, kembalikan sehun hiks. Kembalikan dia hiks. Kembalihan sahabatku kai!" Tangis baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Maafkan aku" Hanya itu kata yang bisa kai katakan. Ia lelah, sungguh ia sangat lelah sekarang. Perasaan, pikiran dan tubuhnya lelah. Ia bahkan hanya bisa melihat proses pemakaman sehun, tanpa berkata apapun, bahkan tanpa airmata. Namun matanya menyiratka luka yang sangat dalam.

Pemakaman sehun? Sehun meninggal?

*flashback*

Perlahan sehun mengambil tali yang sudah ia siapkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia mengikatnya di lubang diatas pintu kamar mandinya *Duh lupa sebutannya* lalu menggantungkan dirinya sendiri.

Kai kembali tepat waktu. Ia memanggil sehun tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia berjalan menuju kamar lalu terpaku melihat keadaan sehun kamarnya. Matanya memanas dan perlahan mengeluarkan airmata. "Sehun."

Kai menemukan sehun tergantung dengan tali yang mengikat lehernya. Kai langsung panik.

Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan sehun namun naas, kai terlambat. Badan sehun memang masih terasa hangat tapi sehun sudah tidak bernafas dan jantungnya sudah tidak lagi berdetak.

Kai berusaha memberikan nafas buatan untuk sehun tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, sehun sudah pergi, menyusul ayah dan ibunya, meninggalkan kai, meninggalkan baekhyun dan meninggalkan kris, orang yang ia cintai sampai saat ini.

*flashback off*

.

.

.

Setelah kematian sehun kai sadar. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Walaupun kata orang cinta itu bisa datang karna biasa tapi tetap saja. Sehun tidak mencintainya, bahkan hingga sehun pergi, kai tidak pernah mendengar sehun berkata bahwa sehun mencintainya. Ia mencntai sehun tapi sehun tidak, dan itu kenyataan pahit yang harus kai telan bulat-bulat.

.

.

.

10 Tahun kemudian

Kim jongin atau biasa dipanggil kai kini telah menjadi CEO yang sangat sukses. Seorang kim jongin yang dulunya hanya seorang pelajar yang tidak memiliki apa-apa dan tidak pernah dipandang kini telah menjadi seorang yang memiliki segalanya dan sangat di incar oleh kalangan wanita maupun pria.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk"

"Tuan Kim, ini data-data orang yang melamar menjadi sekretaris baru anda mengganti Do kyungsoo skretaris anda yang dulu." Seorang pegawai masuk dan memberikan berkas.

"Aku akan melihatnya. Terima kasih."

Pegawai itu mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Setelah melihat pegawai itu pergi kai langsung membaca satu persatu data calon-calon sekretarisnya. Hingga ia terpaku pada satu biodata.

.

.

.

Fotonya begitu mirip dengan orang yang ada dimasa lalunya.

.

.

.

Wu Shixun.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Maaf ini gak ada sekuel :v jalan pikiranku udah buntu banget masa :v

Mikirin endingnya aja udah puyeng :v

yang sebenarnya aku mau sampein melalui fic ini yaitu, cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, walaupun banyak kata orang cinta itu bisa datang karna terbiasa tapi itu tidak berlaku di fic ini. aku cuma nulis versi sad aja. hehehe :v adi yahh inilah hasilnya. ada yang gak puas?hehehe.. sabar yah, nanti aku bikin ff baru lagi. :D

Makasih buat yang udah fav+fol+review,,


End file.
